Torque wrenches are often used during assembly of workpieces, including securing fasteners when coupling components. Fasteners, or components to be coupled, can have material limits or otherwise experience undesired deformations when excess torque is applied via the torque wrench. It can therefore be beneficial to have a reliable understanding of an amount of torque applied by the torque wrench.